Help
=Help:Contents= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protection_policy#semi Wikipedia Help Help Wikipedia Template Category |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 15px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Getting started An introduction | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 15px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Policies and guidelines Community standards |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Browsing Wikipedia Help for reading the encyclopedia and navigating the site | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Asking questions Contact another user or keep yourself informed |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Editing Wikipedia General help for editors | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| The Wikipedia community Submit or debate a proposal |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Links and references Help for creating links or dealing with references | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Resources and lists Resources for editors |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Files Using images, videos and sound files | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Account settings Tips and tools for registered users |- | align="center" style="width: 530px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Keeping track of changes Track the evolution of a page or follow a user | align="center" style="width: 529px; padding-top: 5px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 22px; " valign="top"| Technical information Tools for advanced users and troubleshooting information |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="padding-top: 10px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 3px; padding-left: 22px; "| |} View all of these on a single page |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(206, 223, 242); padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 22px; padding-bottom: 3px; padding-left: 22px; "| See also: Department directory ·Editor's index ·Quick directory ·The Missing Manual ·About the help pages |} | align="center" style="width: 802px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 230); line-height: 16px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(191, 191, 163); border-right-color: rgb(191, 191, 163); border-bottom-color: rgb(191, 191, 163); border-left-color: rgb(191, 191, 163); border-width: initial; border-image: initial; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 2px; border-bottom-width: 2px; border-left-width: 1px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-top: 11px; text-align: center; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " valign="top"|http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Crystal_Clear_app_ktip.svg Create links faster 1. Pipe trick: Many article titles are disambiguated with parenthetic qualifiers, like this: Self (psychology). But when you want to include such a link in the body of an article, this would look rather awkward. So all you have to do is use the "pipe trick", like this: Self. Notice the "|" character stuck in there at the end of the link? That makes the link look like this: Self, without having to type the name of the link after the pipe! This trick also works with namespaces, so that Tip of the day (again notice the pipe character) displays like this: Tip of the day. 2. Plural trick: While editing, you'll often need to make a link to a plural. For example, suppose you wanted to link "Fred Foo was famous for his study of puddles" topuddle; you could link it like so: puddles. However, you can save time by instead writing puddles. This also works for adjectives (Japanese), verbs(danced), and any other suffixes or prefixes. It does not, however, work for some irregular verbs. For example, (tryied does not work; you have to do tried). Read more: Wikipedia:Links and URLsPrior tip - Next tip |} Categories: *Help *Wikipedia help contents